Salah Paham
by kanon1010
Summary: Castor terlihat terus bersama Razette hingga jarang bersama Labrador, ada perasaan tak enak menghampiri labrador apakah ia cemburu?.. fic pendek CastorXLabra, shonen-ai


Satu lagi hari yang tenang datang menerpa gereja yang terletak di Distrik 7. Semua ini dikarenakan pasangan terheboh disana, Frau dan Teito. Sedang tidak berada di gereja. Sejak ujian babak ke dua berakhir dengan diserbunya gereja oleh pasukan kekaisaran Barsburg dan para warsfail yang menyerang para bishop. Teito yang telah resmi menjadi seorang bishop pelatihan di bawah bimbingan Frau pergi menuju ke masing-masing _God house_ di tiap distrik.

Biasanya hari-hari di gereja dipenuhi oleh pertengkaran yang diwarnai dengan ejekan _'Kuso gaki'_ dan _'Bakayarou'_ dari mulut keduanya sekarang sangat sepi hanya terdengar lantunan nyanyian-nyanyian dari dalam gereja. Membuat seorang bishop berwajah manis seperti perempuan tengah tertidur nyenyak di bawah pohon. Hingga suara seseorang membangunkannya.

"Uskup Labrador, Uskup Labrador bangun." panggil Ouida murid bimbingan labrador sejak ia lulus ujian karena mereka berdua sama-sama bertipe penyembuh.

"Ngh..ah Ouida-kun Konichiwa." Sepasang bola mata berwarna violet itu setengah terbuka.

"Sudah saatnya kunjungan dari masyarakat Uskup, apakah anda tidak akan menghadirinya?" tanya Ouida kembali dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya karena melihat sang turtor yang berwajah manis itu belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur.

"Ah, iya maafkan aku jika ketiduran terima kasih sudah membangunkanku Ouida-kun. Biasanya uskup Castor yang membangunkanku tetapi entah kemana dia sekarang." Labrador merapikan baju bishopnya.

"Hum, sepertinya tadi saya lihat uskup Castor sedang bersama Razette."

"Oh begitu.. ayo Ouida-kun kita bekerja hari ini." seulas senyuman yang seperti dipaksakan di keluarkan oleh Labrador begitu mendengar pernyataan Ouida tadi.

'_**Memang tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya…'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Salah Paham…**

Disclaimer : Amemiya Yuki & Ichihara Yukino (kalo punya Kanon udh habis tuh semua chara xixiix)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

This fic belong : Kanon1010

Pairing : Castor x Labrador

**Warning :** **semi canon, (agak) OOC, typo yang berkeliaran, mengandung shounen-ai (BL), dan lainnya yang akan kalian temukan selama membaca  
><strong>

Have a nice read…

Dozoo~…

.

.

"Hah~ lelahnya, semenjak kedatangan warsfail itu banyak yang terkena kor hingga pinggangku pegal harus menghilangkannya, bagaimana dengan mu master Lab." Keluh Lance sambil merengangkan kedua tangannya.

"Lumayan juga, tetapi itu kan sudah tugas kita. Ah maaf Uskup Lance saya permisi dulu." Tanpa mendengar kenarsisan Lance lagi Labrador meninggalkannya, hari ini ia benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik apalagi ia tadi melihat Castor terus bersama dengan Razette.

Tanpa terasa langkah kakinya telah menuju ke aula tengah gereja dimana ia hendak meminta obat penghilang pusing pada suster Rosaline. Tetapi saat melewati kolam ia melihat Castor dengan Razette sedang asik berdua berbincang sesuatu. Sesekali Castor membelai lembut rambut pink Razette. Sesuatu yang terasa sakit menghampiri dada Labrador ia tak ingin melihat kelanjutan dari adegan romantisme itu.

Ia tau bahwa semasa masih hidupnya Castor dan Razette telah mengalami masa susah senang bersama, bahkan demi melindungi Razette ia mengorbankan nyawanya. Razette-lah yang membuat Castor seperti sekarang. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanya sosok tokoh baru yang masuk ke kehidupan keduanya. Walaupun Castor telah menyatakan ia menyukai Labrador tetapi tak sekalipun ia mengatakan cinta padanya.

Labrador menghela napas yang berat dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kau risaukan _Profe_?" tiba-tiba dari belakang Castor muncul saat Labrador tengah merawat bunga-bunga di kebun.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya sekilas tanpa memandang ke arah Castor dan tetap mengerjakan tanamannya.

Castor membalikan badan Labrador hingga violet dan coklat saling bertemu."Ada apa denganmu Lab? Sepertinya kau sedang marah?" Castor memegang pundak Labrador, tetapi yang sedang diberi pertanyaan hanya diam memalingkan wajah dan menepis tangan Castor.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bisa kau tinggalkan ku sendirian sekarang? Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu." Labrador tersenyum lembut memaksakan diri agar pria tampan dihadapannya ini tak tau bahwa hatinya sedang merasa amat sangat sakit.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau sedang tidak baik moodnya, maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Selepas itu Castor pergi meninggalkan Labrador sendirian yang masih melayang-layang pikirannya.

.

.

Tak berapa lama kepergian Castor, Lance datang menghampirinya dengan gaya super lebay.

"Master Laaaabbb~," teriak Lance tak jelas. Poni keritingnya bergoyang-goyang seperti per naik-turun.

"Ada apa Lance?"

"Lihat aku membuatkan sebuah mahkota dari tumbuhan disekitar sini, sepertinya mereka yang memberikannya padaku," Lance meletakan rangkaian bunga yang berbentuk mahkota itu di kepala labrador, membuat wajahnya semakin manis saja. "AH…. _Profe_ dari generasi-generasi sebelumnya kalian selalu yang paling manis dan cantik hwaaaa.." tanpa aba-aba Lance langsung memeluk Labrador dan Labrador hanya shock mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari salah satu seven ghost ini.

"Kyaaa… lihat Uskup Labrador dan Uskup Lance berpelukan di kebun." Teriak suster Athena saat melihat kejadian di kebun.

"Hwaa, Rosalin segera siapkan kamera ayo cepat! Jarang-jarang ada pemandangan macam ini." suster Libelle si suster berambut pink ini ikutan histeris.

"Sebentar ini kameranya," suster rosaline memberikannya pada suster berambut biru, Athena.

**Klik..Kli..jperet..jepret**

Beberapa gambar telah diambil oleh ketiga suster yang ternyata seorang fujoshi ini dan setelah puas dengan gambar-gambar itu mereka kabur melarikan diri dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ah, maaf master Lab aku tak sengaja memelukmu."Lance segera melepas pelukannya dari Labrador.

"Iya tak apa. Ow ya kalau tidak salah muridmu sedang menunggu di depan gerbang, apakah kau tidak mengajarnya hari ini?"

"Ah.. tidakkk aku lupaaa, master Lab aku pergi dulu ya jaa." Secepat kilat lance pergi meninggalkan Labrador, dan Labrador hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan temannya yang flamboyan itu.

.

.

Saat sore menjelang setelah mengikuti kelas dari para Uskup agung, Labrador juga enggan mengajak bicara Castor bahakan saat mereka berjalan berdua hanya reaksi dingin yang diberikan sang kekasih dari Castor itu. Bahkan ketika makan malam tiba, Labrador seperti dengan sengaja memberikan sup bola mata ikan yang banyak ke mangkuk Casotor hingga air kuahnya meluber kebawah.

Tak hanya itu ketika akan melakukan doa malam bersama, Castor sempat jatuh tersandung terkena akar tanaman yang merambat. Lalu setelah itu tak ada niatan Labrador untuk membantunya berdiri atau menyingkirkan akar tanaman tersebut membuat Castor tak tahan juga dengan sikap kekasihnya yang 'agak' menyebalkan itu.

.

Ke esokan harinya Castor tak sengaja berpapasan dengan suster Athena yang sedang asik melihat-lihat gambar hasil jepretannya kemarin. Karena ia tak memperhatikan jalan ia menabrak Castor dan berhamburan lah foto-foto itu.

"Ah, maaf Uskup castor saya tidak melihat anda." Suster Athena dengan segera menunduk meminta maaf dan memberesakan ceceran foto-foto itu.

"Iya tidak apa, apa yang membuatmu hingga tak memperhatikan jalan?" mata Castor tertuju pada foto-foto dibawah kakinya dan mengambil salah satunya. "Apa ini?"

"I-itu,, eng…" suster Athena terlihat agak gerogi karena di dalam foto itu ada foto Labrador dan Lance tengah berpelukan.

Saat melihat gambar tersebut pandangan Castor langsung menajam, ia tak menyangka Labradornya yang manis, lemah lembut, pengertian, sabar, penyanyang **(lengkap amet)** ternyta berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah yang tenang dan dewasanya Castor meminta foto itu dan meninggalkan suster Athena dengan wajah kebingungan.

Jangan heran, karena hubungan antara Castor dan Labrador hanya diketahui beberapa orang saja seperti Teito, Frau, Lance, dan Razette. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Castor mencari keberadaan Labrador untuk menjelaskan tentang foto tersebut.

.

.

"_Profe_, keluarlah ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengamu." Castor berdiri dibawah pohon tempat biasa Labrador menghabiskan tidurnya.

Dengan tidak elitnya karena kaget mendengar suara Castor yang tiba-tiba muncul dibawahnya."Ngh… ada apa _Fest_?" Labrador mengucek-ngucek matanya membuat Castor sempat merona melihat keimutan sang seven ghost ini.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan _Rilect_?" tanya Castor to the point

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa, maksudmu apa?" Labrador terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Castor barusan. Lalu segera di lemparkan foto saat Labrador berpelukan dengan Lance. "Owh ini, hanya salah satu kebiasaan aneh _Rilect_ kau kan hapal bagaimana dia." Balas Labrador dengan tenang.

"Apa harus dengan berpelukan?" Castor mula kesal karena Labrador menanggapinya dengan santai

"Kau kenapa sih? Apa salah dia memelukku? Kita hanya teman sebelum menuduh yang macam-macam bagaiman jika kau berkaca." mau tak mau Labrador mulai terpancing juga. Auranya yang biasa tenang menjadi sedikit membara.

Castor mengeluarkan benang-benangnya dan mengikat Labrador."Kau, apa maksudmu? Kenapa tak jujur saja jika kau berselingkuh dengannya." Tetap dengan wajah tenang Castor mengikat tubuh Labrador. Tapi dengan sigap Labrador memutuskan benang itu dengan zaiphonnya.

"Siapa yang berselingkuh _Fest_! Tak kah kau sadari kau tak pernah menyukaiku, kau selalu terlihat senang jika bersama Razette dan itu membuatku sakit. Bahkan kau lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dibandingkan denganku dan aku tau kalau aku tak bisa menggantikan sosoknya." Labrador mulai menitikan air matanya yang mulai turun.

Dengan perlahan Castor mendekati Labrador dan memeluknya. "Kau cemburu pada Razette, Ilyusha?" seulas senyuman lembut menghiasi pemuda berambut coklat dengan kaca mata itu.

Semburat merah merona menghiasi wajah bishonen Labrador. "Ti-tidak siapa yang cemburu aku hanya kesal! Dan lepaskan pelukanmu ini."

"Tidak, kau salah paham aku hanya menganggap Razette sebagai sahabat dan juga adik yang miliki impian mengadakan puppet concert bersama dan dia sebagai penyanyinya. Karena kita tak bisa mewujudkan hal itu di dunia sebenarnya, maka kami akan menyajikan itu saat hari pemberkatan anak-anak lusa." Jelas Castor panjang lebar

"Ja-jadi…" Labrador terlihat gerogi karena kesalah pahamannya pada kedekatan Castor dan Razette akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi, kami hanya berdiskusi apa yang ingin kami tampilkan nanti." Senyum Castor dengan lembut sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah berpkiran negatif." Labrador tertunduk malu dan Castor mengacak rambut violet keperakan Labrador dengan lembut.

"Ku maafkan, lagipula kau ini sangat berharga dibandingkan apapun."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau juga berharga untukku." Rona merah menghiasi wajah Labrador lagi.

"Ehm, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan disini hanya membuatku iri saja." Dari arah samping Lance berjalan perlahan sambil berdeham sedikit karena memergoki kedua temannya sedang bermesraan.

"Kenapa? Gak suka? Cari donk..jangan dekati Labradorku lagi!" Castor yang memang kurang suka dengan sifat Lance yang suka nempel-nempel dengan Labrador segera memeluk tubuh mungil Labrador dan menatap tajam Lance.

"Iya iya…kau mengerikan sekali _Fest_ mungkin sudah ketularan Frau ya." Lance mengeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat ke protektifan temannya itu dan Labrador tersenyum riang karena masalahnya dnegan Castor telah selesai dan ia tau kalau castor mencintainya walau susah untuk pria itu mengungkapkannya.

.

.

.

-Di lain tempat…..-

"Hacimmm!" Frau mengusap hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terbersin dan terasa gatal.

"Kau sakit Frau?"tanya Teito yang sedang berjalan disamping Frau sambil menggandeng tangan Capella.

"Tidak, cepatlah _kuso gaki_ kau jalan lama sekali hingga kehilangan kesempatan melihat gadis-gadis di distrik 6 ini." dengan malas-malasan Frau berjalan di depan terlebih dahulu tanpa diketahui bahwa empat siku kedutan telah muncul di dahi Teito.

"_BAKAYAROO_ FRAU! AKU BUKAN BOCAH." sebuah cap kaki manis menghiasi wajah Frau.

.

.

.

**OWARIII~**

**.**

A/N: hwhahah bagaiman ceritanya? Apakah aneh? Hehehe mohon maaf jika seperti itu. Ow ya dan maaf juga jika OOC banget untuk karakter di dalam sini -_-".

Untuk fic kanon yang sebelumnya makasih banget ya reviewnya ^^ semogaa fic 07-ghost menjadi ramai! Hohoho

Ow ya buat Zee resatsu kalo mau nanya-nanya tentang cerita 07-ghost PM kanon aja boleh kok.

.

Saa minna, ditunggu komentar, Kritik, saran, sumbangan dan sanggahan di kotak REVIEW. ^^

Jaa minaa~~ +hugs+


End file.
